


Futhi ngokuhlangene

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96





	Futhi ngokuhlangene

Namuhla ebusuku, njengabo bonke ubusuku kusukela bahlangana, ngenyanga edlule, ulapha bemlindile.  
Ekuqaleni abakhulumi. Abasho ukuthi "Kuhle kusihlwa" noma "unjani?" bavele babukana bahambe. Kuthatha imizuzu engamashumi amabili ukufika ekugcineni lapho beya khona, i-squat eMenilmontant. Abantu abazihluleli, ungazibheki. Bayacula futhi bagxume futhi bakhale kuze kube yilapho ubusuku bunyamalala.  
IBrienne mude, futhi iqinile, ibubende njengoJaime, iqinile futhi, kepha incane. Bayamhlekisa kwesinye isikhathi, bambiza ngokuthi "mubi" kepha uJaime uyazi ukuthi akunjalo. Ukuthi unamaphisa emehlweni akhe, futhi lapho lawo mehlo embheka, akhanya kuJaime kuphela. Ngokubambisana balalele ingoma edlala "uSalut a toi" kaBerurier Noir. Bayakwazi, wonke umuntu uyazi. Imvamisa babehlala futhi baphuze nabanye kepha kulobubusuku akekho noyedwa kubo ozifuna ngempela. Bafuna ukuqhubeka nokuhamba ndawonye.  
Ngemuva kwesikhashana bayaxoxa. NguJaime ovame ukuqala ingxoxo yabo. Uyamhlekisa ngokubukeka kwakhe futhi uphendula emkhumbuza ukuthi wabulala indoda kanye, ukuthi akanandaba nokuthi indoda ingamtshela kanjani. Akunangqondo noma inzondo phakathi kwabo. Banenkinga nje yokuxhumana komunye nomunye, futhi yindlela yabo yokuveza imizwa yabo.  
Bobabili banezimfihlo abanye abangazinaki. UBrienne akazi ukuthi kungenxa yokuthi ufuna ukukhohlwa uthando ayenalo udadewabo ukuthi uza kuye njalo ebusuku. UJaime akazi ukuthi uBrienne wathandana nendoda engeke imthande futhi owashona phambi kwakhe.  
Abazi futhi abafuni ukwazi.  
Abafuni ukusho ukuthi bayathandana kepha u-Oscar Wilde wake wathi "Awumthandi umuntu ngokubukeka kwakhe, noma izingubo zabo, noma imoto yabo enhle, kodwa ngoba bacula ingoma kuphela ongayizwa". UBrienne uhlabelela ingoma ehlabayo yokudabuka nokuba nesibindi.  
UJaime uhlabelela iculo le-melancholic esidlule nokuntuleka kwethemba.  
Futhi ngokuhlangene, kuze kube sebusuku buqedile bacula ndawonye.


End file.
